A method and device for removing fat from abdominal skin of a slaughtered poultry are indicated in EP-A-1 248 524. Therein, a scraper and a support that are both vertically movable are inserted into the abdominal cavity of the slaughtered bird. The bird is fixed in position with a pivotable pin that is also introduced in the abdominal cavity of the slaughtered bird. The scraper has a central aperture and is moved, after its insertion into the bird, towards the support in order to catch the abdominal fat in the central aperture, and then the scraper is moved alongside a surface of the support to remove the abdominal fat from the slaughtered bird while the support remains stationary in the bird. In an alternative embodiment, the scraper and the support can be moved together to leave the poultry's cavity with the abdominal fat. This operation can be carried out serially on a number of birds moving in either a carousel machine or in a straight processing line, which is currently common in poultry processing in order to be able to meet high production rates. Likewise, the device and method of the invention are preferably to be carried out in combination with a carousel machine or in a straight processing line, for which reason the slaughtered bird is suspended by the legs, normally using for this purpose a series of chained carriers that are moved along a conveyor track.